The Sun Is Rising Again
by magicbulletgirl
Summary: Sequal to The Dance and The Perfect Weekend finally up! Secrets, lies, and women in disguise! The hiest has just started and it's nowhere near done yet!


Don't start reading this one before reading The Perfect weekend and The Dance... it won't work that way. - Magicbulletgirl

* * *

The cool woman in a black dress huddled in the bushes. However, huddling in darkness, wearing black when the world was a snow globe was not the best of camouflages. 

So she changed it.

After whispering a few words, she resembled a snow maiden.

_Now I blend in with the world… just like that wizard will._

She moved away from her thoughts as the walkie-talkie in her hand sparked and static-ed to life.

**lllll**

The Sun Is Rising Again…

File. One—Dancing in the Moonlight

**lllll**

"Hawk to red robin. Hawk to-"

"Will you stop with the code names!"

"Should anyone find this frequency…."

"Honestly Hakuba. Use a cell phone if you're worried!"

Two seconds later the phone in her bag rang.

"Moshi moshi," she said as she picked up."

"You know it's me."

"Of course it's you. Who else has this number?"

"Then why do you… oh never mind. What's your status?"

"Alive and becoming peeved. Move on with it Hakuba."

After a second he began talking, "What's wrong with you? You sound like you're shaking."

"It's cold!"

"Oh…" he said, and then after a moment, "Can't you make yourself warm then?"

Akako looked at her phone, "Don't you think if I could I already would have?"

"…I don't know."

"Well I can't."

A mocking silence was in the air, she knew what was coming.

"You can talk to Lucifer and send him back to hell once you've got what you want but you can't make yourself warm!"

"Give it a rest…"

"Why? It's funny! I usually don't have much of a reason to laugh… and I like the fact that I can laugh about you."

She blushed a bit but that didn't deter her from her aim.

"Do you want to find the world suddenly looking a lot bigger?"

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" he mused.

"Do you want it to be?"

Hakuba gulped on the other end.

Murders, thieves, weird magicians, and mop-fu girls he could deal with but his lovely Akako, as he had just become accustomed to calling her without blushing, was another matter. Something about her put him on edge. The sorceress thing he had gotten past quickly. The fact that her "Every Man Will Be My Slave" spell didn't work on him did wonders for her self-esteem, but that was another story.

What he really couldn't get used to was the way she did everything. Everything she did was a surprise and next to impossible to keep up with. In fact, the stake out had been her idea.

She was a mystery, that hopefully, he could spend the rest of his life solving.

Hakuba cleared his throat, "Only if you do."

On the other end, Akako grinned, "Exactly."

"Anyway back to business, what's going on at the Nakamori residence?"

"Kuroba-kun got here at about 5:30. There was a shout a while ago, but other than that nothing else. Looks as if he's getting Aoko-chan ready."

"Umm… the dance began at six, it's almost 6:30…"

"You know Kuroba and time…"

"I don't know about that."

"How are things at your end?"

"Oh nothing much except Nakamori-keibu dancing around saying how this time we'll catch Kid because…"

"The Great Detective of the East, Kudo Shinichi is coming. Does it bother you?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Two years of working here doesn't mean anything especially when before Kudo Shinichi you were the closest to capturing Kid. Yes no one has forgotten me….especially Nakamori-keibu."

"Sounds fine to me. You won't have to work late and well that means more time with me."

God he hated it when she flirted over the phone because all he really wanted to do when she talked like that was kiss her.

So he brought some control over the situation, "Have they headed out yet?"

Akako pouted, "No… oh wait they just came out. And may I say they appear to be Arsene Lupin and some girl…"

"Knowing him she's Ganimard's daughter. But he has to leave her soon if he's going to make it to the heist."

"That's right he can't use his hang-glider because of the snow."

"Watch him. Don't let him out of your sight. Call me when he leaves."

"Got it. Jaa."

"Jaa."

Akako hung up and looked in the distance. There Kaito and Aoko were walking in the falling snow hand in hand.

_Don't screw this up Kuroba, _she thought as a tingle in her stomach took off.

**lllll**

A few hours earlier…

Shinichi looked at Ai.

"So this is why you brought up Kid the other day."

"What can I say I had to put you on the right track eventually if this was going to work."

"Here I was trusting you... you making these comments that you had known of other departments of the organization… some in charge of jewel searches!"

"Mind you I don't have to give you the antidote when it is ready."

His eyes narrowed, "That's blackmail."

"Tell that to Ran. The way you've treated her. I wouldn't be surprised if she wouldn't mind having you stuck as Conan for a while more…"

Shinichi turned to Ran.

"You know she's right about that… what you've put me through…"

"All right! All right!" started Shinichi.

Kaito grinned.

Shinichi stared him down, "I'm not doing this for you!"

"Oh I know," began Kaito, "But your motives still amuse me."

"You know I can do this either really good or really bad Kaito."

"And I can do my job the same way and then everyone will know who Kudo Shinichi _really_ is."

Ran put a hand on Shinichi's shoulder.

"You're not gonna win this one Shinichi. And it won't kill you."

"But how can you, of all people, agree to his plan?"

"Well, I see two reasons positive for it. It won't allow the organization to know that you're really alive. Kaito takes the blame for it. The reason negative is that karma won't fall well on Kaito. So you will be avenged Shinichi. Plus, you have to help him. As you say, there's never a logical reason for helping a person."

"That's not what I meant when I said that."

"I know. But that doesn't change that this will in someway blow up in Kaito's face."

Kaito frowned, "You know I can hear you right?"

"Of course," smiled Ran, "So lets get to work!"

"I get Kaitou training now?" asked Shinichi.

"Well of course," began Kaito, "Everyone should have some amount of it."

"Magic isn't required right?" asked Ran, "Because if Shinichi can't tell a joke imagine what he would do with a magic trick."

"Hey…"

"You know it's true!"

Kaito looked back and forth between the quarreling couple, _this might take too much work…_

**lll**

"Shinichi's ready," called Ran from the upstairs.

"All right," called up Kaito, "I'll be up in a minute!"

He turned over to Ai.

"So are you ready to help out?"

"How?" she rolled her eyes, "I've done my part."

"I don't know if Ran will be up for this. Especially if the Black Org will show up."

"What's with you and Kudo over-protecting Ran? I'm a woman too!"

"But you have experience. And Ran can be my trump card."

"Will this involve any pain?"

"No."

"I still don't see I'll be reimbursed by this. And what if the Black Org finds out who I really am? Cohering with the Kid won't exactly lessen my death sentence."

"Don't you know I'm a master of disguise?"

"How could I forget?" deadpanned Ai.

"You know if Aoko weren't around I could like you a lot more."

"You don't mean that."

"You're right but you'd still be a great friend of mine."

Ai couldn't help but smile... inside.

**lllll**

A while before that…in the Western Town

"Are you coming or not!"

"Where?"

"To Tokyo! I told you already! Do I have to say everything twice?"

"You didn't say anything about Tokyo until a second ago! And for what do you have to go to Tokyo anyway?"

"There's a Kid heist in a few hours…" replied Heiji as he buttoned his shirt facing away from Kazuha who leaning on the doorframe looking anywhere but at him.

He had been in the middle of lunch with his parents when Shinichi called. Actually, it was more like a luncheon party. It had only ended a few minutes before and now he was rushing to catch the 3:45 train to Tokyo.

Why he was not taking the five o'clock plane to Tokyo didn't really matter.

"Since when was it your prerogative to capture Kid?"

"Kudo called. It's snowing over there so you might want to put on something warmer."

He pulled out a couple of jackets and handed them to her.

In truth, she was wearing warm clothes already; he was just overly careful.

Kazuha's mouth opened and closed.

Heiji relaxed.

_Thought she'd never stop yelling._

Then he saw Kazuha stiffen and fear overtook him.

"Oh…" snapped her crisp tones, "When Kudo calls it's important. When Kudo needs you it's something important. When Kudo invites you it's at the top of your list."

"Hey it's not-" he tried to cut in but Kazuha wouldn't let him.

"There you go running at the drop of a hat. Never hesitating… what's with you two?"

"What?"

"If Kudo asked you to jump off a bridge I wouldn't be surprised if you jumped!"

"Hey!"

"Well that's how you act! But when I call it's 'I'm busy' 'What do you want?' 'Do you happen to know what time it is?' when it's one in the afternoon!

"And you were supposed to take me to the movies tonight. Spend some time together, you've had so many cases lately we haven't seen each other."

Heiji was about to blush when he realized she was starting he second wind.

"But 'oh my God' Kudo called and because to you solving a case is so much better than being with your best friend you're going to a stupid Kid heist!"

And then it was his turn.

"I asked if you wanted to come aho," he deadpanned.

Kazuha stared at him wide-eyed.

"And that's supposed to make up for not taking me to the movies?"

Heiji gulped down a sarcastic remark.

"Umm… yeah?" he finally said warily.

He took a step back for his safety.

Then Kazuha sighed, "Fine. Let's go."

"Really?" asked Heiji disbelieving her words.

"But you owe me," she said as she put on the jacket he had handed her.

He smiled as he followed her.

_I wouldn't have it any other way…_

**lllll**

In the present time…

Hakuba watched with narrowed eyes as the Great Detective of the East and his fiancé Mouri Ran walked in.

The ring was the give away.

However, their likeness to another couple was a bit too much for Hakuba.

He shook the feeling away as he realized without a doubt that the young man before him was in fact Kudo Shinichi.

The way he had kissed Ran-chan before leaving her a bit behind so he could speak with Nakamori-keibu and Hakuba to formally introduce Ran was enough.

As Hakuba stepped forward to greet Shinichi, Shinichi was ambushed by Nakamori and tested.

Which meant a brutal pull at the cheek.

"Owww!" cried out Shinichi as Nakamori announced that he was clear.

Shinichi rubbed his cheek, "No wonder Kid doesn't disguise himself to get in anymore."

"It's good not only for us but for him too. It just makes him do weirder and crazier stuff."

"Well we'll just have to wait for him to make his move. Oh Nakamori-keibu, you've met Ran right? Tantei Mouri Kogoro's daughter?"

"Ah yes, she's here?"

"Right over there," Shinichi turned to Ran, "Hey Ran! Come over here!" he grinned as he did it.

Ran blushed and went over.

Next to Nakamori, Hakuba coughed.

Which of course got his attention.

"Oh Kudo-kun, have you met Hakuba Saguru?"

Shinichi shook his hand, "I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure."

"Hakuba-kun," began Ran as she settled by Shinichi's side, "I didn't know you would be here." She shot a glance at Shinichi. "Hello Nakamori-keibu."

"Hello Ran-chan. I'm afraid I have to get up to the penthouse. Tsugutaka will probably want a run through," began Nakamori, "I expect to see the both of you up there soon."

"Yes sir," they both replied.

Shinichi turned to Ran, almost laughing at her, "Well how could he not be here Ran? He's the one who's sworn to capture Kid."

Hakuba smiled, "Thank you but I'm afraid I haven't been very successful."

"But when phantom thieves are like writers, they will eventually run out of material for what they write to amuse their audience. When that happens Kid will disappear. Imagination is not infinite, at least not for him. Furthermore, detective like us have it easy. All we have to do is figure out what he will do and when he will do it."

"That's a nice idea, but for a long time it will be fantasy," said Hakuba.

"Eh Shinichi, why don't we head on up. It's fifteen minutes 'til Kid arrives."

"Come on Hakuba-kun," called Shinichi as Ran began to pull him away.

Hakuba caught up to them quickly.

"So Ran, where's that one kid that was with you at the mansion. Conan was his name right?"

"Yeah, he went to visit his parents for the weekend."

"Oh so he's not related to you?"

"Oh no!" laughed Ran, "But he's related to Shinichi."

Hakuba's eyes darted to Shinichi, "Really?" breathed Hakuba.

"Well that makes sense now."

Shinichi who had been smiling pleasantly the entire time nodded.

"Well of course it does."

When they reached the penthouse Shinichi and Ran were filled in by Nakamori and a few of his officers, Officers Kuraki and Suna among them.

Hakuba's warning lights were going off. His gut feeling was that everything was going too right thus far… and what had happened to the rumors that Kudo Shinichi had been missing for over a year now? However Shinichi was Shinichi, he could spot Kuroba disguised a mile away. But Ran-chan… something was different about the girl from what he remembered of her the last time they met.

Tsugutaka's actions were even more alarming.

He had hired a few body guards for the heist… however, a few wasn't the correct word, more like an army.

They covered all the floors of the building and that wasn't even the beginning. Since they had been hired, there had been skirmishes between them and the police as to how this would be done.

However Nakamori hadn't backed down and had laid down a strong set of rules for all to follow, mainly for the guards to follow because they weren't always at Kid heists. The officers knew what to do.

There was also the fact that there were two minutes until the heist was to start and he still hadn't received a call from Akako telling him that Kaito had left the dance.

It was then that his cell phone rang.

**lllll**

Akako's eyes pierced through the darkness.

Kaito's aura was very interesting today. The usual excess energy that followed him was gone.

He was clam, he was acting mature…

He seemed older… as if ready to take anything that happened dead on.

What could have caused that change from yesterday afternoon and tonight?

**lll**

Aoko held on to Kaito's hand on the dance floor. The fast beating pulse of the music seemed to draw them closer.

Faster and faster it went.

The entire gym was a rave that rivaled the Tokyo club scene.

It occurred to her she had never gone dancing with Kaito. What fun that could have been…

The music was pulsing like a runner's breath and then it stopped.

Slowly it moved into unhurried pulses and finally the heartbeat fell asleep.

So did some of the crowd.

She felt the need to go with them… unsure if she should stay.

She felt a light pull on her arm.

"Where are you going?" mouthed Kaito. She couldn't hear him.

Slowly his arm went around her waist. The hold on her hand a little tighter. Her free hand moved to his shoulder.

They moved around the dance floor as if on a carousel.

Aoko's thoughts ran free, almost ignoring Kaito, who was looking everywhere but at her.

_There is definitely something different about him today._

But she couldn't put her finger on it.

She suddenly found herself believing that this Kaito was so different he couldn't be Kaito at all. It was like someone from a dream she had had. That shadow who had stolen a kiss.

And then a wild thought occurred to her.

_I can tell him anything._

The lazy circles they were going in added to her self-induced drunken state.

_He looks a lot like Kaito... but he's a lot sweeter than Kaito… he would have tried to do something bad by now… who is this Kaito I'm seeing… the one hidden from me for so long?_

The music was reaching it's climax now… if it had one.

She realized that he was looking at her.

"Aoko… are you all right?" You looked a little out of it."

Aoko blinked and realized she had been looking only at him.

Thank god for the darkness, but who knew if that held hidden her blush.

"Umm yes… I'm all right. I just…"

"What is it Aoko?"

"I umm…"

He smiled, almost laughing at her, "What?"

"I... uhh… Kaito… I-"

And then the spell was broken.

The pulsing monster had awoken. Vanquishing her wild daydreams. Shutting closed her mouth.

He blinked and looked confused and surprised as if he knew what she had been going to say.

But the moment was gone for good now.

Nothing could make it come back.

"Would you like another drink?" he asked suddenly.

Anything to get away from the embarrassing what if's the ran circles in her mind.

"Yes," she breathed.

On the way back to the table he got her a drink and then quickly excused himself to the restroom.

**lll**

Kaito breathed a little easier in the wider hallways of the school.

"Kuroba!" called the harsh female voice outside of his relaxation.

"Akako," he murmured as he turned, "What do you want?"

Suddenly she stopped, her face revealing newly found knowledge.

"What?" he repeated.

A smile appeared on her lips, "Yes Kuroba there is something different about you today…" she said as she walked closer.

Kaito stood there frozen.

"Maybe it's your hair," she continued, "Maybe it's your eyes…

"Or maybe it's your soul."

Kaito raised an eyebrow, "Or maybe you are drunk on the spells you cast. It appears they've distorted your sense of reality."

Akako was taken aback by this offensive approach.

"I could be," she began gathering her composure, "Or it could be that the white wizard is masquerading as the black knight…"

A flicker passed over Kaito's face.

Now it was his turn to counter.

"Or it could be that the black knight _is_ the white wizard," he smirked.

"Have it your way," she said with a wave of her hand and walked away.

Kaito breathed out and went into the restroom.

**lllll**

Hakuba felt the vibration in his pocket.

"I'm sorry. I have to take this," he said to the officers he had been standing near.

He went over to a corner of the room.

"Moshi moshi."

"Hakuba it's me," said Akako urgently.

"Kid hasn't arrived yet. What's going on?"

"He's there! He's either disguised as Kudo Shinichi or Kudo Shinichi is acting as the Kid!"

"What?"

Hakuba turned to the officers.

"Where's Kudo-kun?"

"He's in the vault with Nakamori."

"Go!" yelled Akako from the phone.

He snapped his phone shut and set off at a run.

**lllll**

The roar of the motorcycle died down as they reached the crowds surrounding the Tsugukata penthouse.

Kazuha whipped off her helmet for air.

"Don't do that again!"

"Well we had to hurry it's going to start any moment!" yelled Heiji after he took a deep breath as well.

Speeding through Tokyo well above the speed limit was bad enough but driving in the oncoming lanes has caused Kazuha to hold on even tighter.

Heiji grabbed Kazuha's hand and dragged her forward into the crowd.

By the time they made their way to the front, they could hear the glass shattering.

Kazuha gasped at the sight.

The Kaitou Kid was jumping out of the window throwing up a grappling hook to the roof and swinging up to the top.

For a brief moment he was a shadow on the moon.

The cold chilled air visualized the gasp of the crowd as Kid let go almost sliding off the ledge because of the snow.

_Is this what he meant by a dangerous mission? He'll need my help._

Heiji pulled Kazuha by the arm and rushed forward and ran past the police and guards into the building.

"Where are we going now Heiji?"

"We've got to get to the roof! Hurry!" he yelled as he kicked open the door to the stairs and began climbing up.

**lllll**

_Where's Ran-chan?_

Hakuba looked around the crowd searching for the auburn-haired girl.

_She must have known! That's why she was uneasy about me being here…_

He rushed forward to the stairs that led to the roof only to find it blocked.

_She must already be outside!_

As Hakuba turned he saw Ran.

"Ran!" he called out.

She looked as if she had been looking around the room for somethingin the chaos.

"Hakuba-kun! Oh you should be here shouldn't you?"

Hakuba stopped in his tracks.

"Have you seen Shinichi? I got word that he was going to show up here tonight."

Hakuba opened his mouth searching for words and grasped the simplist thing he could say.

"Didn't you come in with him?"

Ran looked surprised, "What? No!" she looked frantically around.

"Did he come here with someone that looked like me? That—oh that—doesn't call me for a few months mystery-loving baka!" her voice suddenly aggressive.

Hakuba stepped back and put together all the information quickly. It was too much to comprehend.

_It's not possible… how could he? Ran's telling the truth, no doubt about that. Then..._

"Let's get up to the roof. You might get a chance to meet Kid."

He went forward to the window Kid had broken. There hung the rope to the grappling hook.

"Care to climb?" he asked Ran.

"After you Hakuba-kun."

**lllll**

Kid turned to the young woman on the roof.

"Well this has gone well. In a few minutes you and I will escape on my hang glider, the winds are due to change any moment now."

"We did just fine. Too bad the org didn't feel like coming out."

"We had enough. Getting past that security was enough for me."

"This plan was a waste then."

A ring ran through the air.

"That's my cell phone," announced Kid.

During the rushed phone call in which many things were said, the first three shots of the evening rang out into the silent winter's air followed by the crowds surprise and fear.

Kid's eyes narrowed and the young woman placed her foot forward.

_Looks as if the Org showed up after all._

* * *

AN: Okay so this took me a little longer to write. Instead of the planned Hakuba Akako centering one shot I did this from different point of views as a way to weld the stories together properly and introduce Heiji and Kazuha into the plot. I had to finally organize everything and get a timetable of everything going. 

Now that this is over with let's get into the story, eh?

Thank you to everyone who has supported my stories, reviewed and e-mailed with suggestions and comments.


End file.
